


AN10XRINKODRIP WHAT MORE DO I NEED TO SAY

by neinthedeer



Category: Aimi's Simps And Friends
Genre: M/M, No Homo, homie activities, ntr, quran reading
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28829130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinthedeer/pseuds/neinthedeer
Summary: HELLO DISKORD PPL
Relationships: an10/Rinko Drip Appreciator
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [an10](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=an10).



> dead doves dont touch

A usual day predating over the server of Aimi's Simp and Friends, and the usual shenanigans orchestrated by the usual people in the usual channel of Konbini. Debates of rotating bridges, the femalization of males through art, and seiyuu posting, all the usual stuff at the usual time. Alas, the moon predating over the server, mellow and calm are the channels, and when the moon is at the top, there are people in VC, two of them are An10 and Rinko Drip.

"GUYS GUYS GUYS!!! ANNOUNCEMENT!!!"

An10 proclaimed, and others took heed upon his declaration. He continued, "i want gf"

After hearing his announcement, most relate and say the same, one of whom is Rinko Drip. Then a bit later, Rinko Drip responded,

"How about us :flushed: :flushed: :flushed:"

An10 responded, ":flushed: :flushed: :flushed: :flushed: :flushed: :flushed: "

Then, "no homo," from Rinko Drip.

But they did not know that it wasn't no homo at all, in fact this is where it started where their hearts skipped a beat and went full maximum homo.

One fine day, An10 and Rinko Drip fell asleep on vc together, while An10 was reading the Quran to his homie.

His voice was so melodic it feels like lullaby. They performs homie cuddle and homie snuggle while having virtual homie kisses.

At one point, An10 bends down, hand touching virtual RInko Drip ear and whisper the wisdom:

"No homo".

The two of them holding virtual hand and sharing virtual hug falling asleep with the maximum homo power.

Yet, An10 wakes up first the next morning, and leaves to segg with HinaSonic. sadge.


	2. Brazil Arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> uh new arc

Rinko drip got send to Brazil by the almighty discord mods mar10 and ABH for leaking his horni out to the world. He went in silence, and the server was stunned when they realize. 

An10 was perhaps among one of the most upset. 

From now on, he wondered, who will scream “SEX” and “CUMRICE” with him, or posting “Dead chat” gif, keeping server alive in dreadful NA hours. An10 found himself trying to find comfort in (jacking off to) lots of things, like Loli Hina, or Ako thighs, Rinko’s RinRin,... but eventually, all that horni still couldn’t keep him from thinking about his dearest homie Rinko Drip, the REAL Drip. Every time an10 saw or used :RinkoSmile:, his mind started thinking about Rinko Drip, the one only true homie in his life. 

They definitely will fell asleep on vc together again when Drip came back, to make up for the lost time. Such thought crosses an10 mind everyday.

Yet, amidst all these feelings, an10 was still in much denial, thinking no homo he just my homie. Little did he know, he had gotten the maximum homo.


	3. Wholesome arc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So wholesome it gonna make you feel warm inside

Rinko Drip finally got back from his Brazil exile, and needless to say, an10 is fucking ecstatic. They celebrated Rinko Drip return within the discord server. Everyone was having a blast.

Until late at night, where most plebs were already knocked out from partying too hard, an10 shifted virtually closer to Rinko Drip, moving his hand a bit closer to Drip’s hand, yet never take it, because no premarital h*ndholding. While they stayed close together, Rinko Drip whispered as soft as the virtual wind: “...miss…”

An10 was startled. Never in his wildest dream that he would let the homo power come this close to him, yet he still asked:

An10 tried to make his question short and straight to the point, for he couldn’t control the power within any longer.

Rinko Drip shyly answered, his virtual face as red as a monke ass.

An10 was speechless, he can feel it creeping dangerously close to him, yet, no, “no homo” was uttered, only the pure feeling of two lost souls finally found each other again after a Brazil exile.

It was on this night that the high homo power was fulfilled between them. Nothing can ever separate them again save for hinasonic the almighty godspeed.

**Author's Note:**

> HINA IS SONIC IS 6TH AFTERGLOW MEMBER


End file.
